


reflected.

by scintiilla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5000 words ARE YOU ALL READY, But just a tiny bit, Cute, Emotional, Fluff, For the fun of it, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Recorder feelings, Sweet confession, a liiiittle poetry, beomgyu is a little crybaby, just a little, just soogyu being all over the place, reflected feelings, soft, soogyu is whipped for each other, soogyu to make up your day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintiilla/pseuds/scintiilla
Summary: in which Beomgyu is madly and deeply in love with his best friend but there is something keeping him away from confessing to him.One day, he decided to record his over-bloomed feelings and send them to Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	reflected.

"Wait, where are you going?" Taehyun closed the door immediately, almost catching Beomgyu's shaking fingers between the stiff wood.

"Ey, back off. I just want to go out, for a walk. To take some fresh air, I don't know. Just let me go already!"

The strong tension between them, clearly floating on the air, bathing them with anger and shame and maybe even sadness. For Taehyun, it was just a clear decision, for Beomgyu it would be a huge change on his life.  
A take or loose decision.  
And he, for sure, didn't plan to loose his best friend. His beloved, deeply deeply beloved friend.

"I cannot understand you! This is ridiculous and I swear, if you wouldn't look like you could break down any moment, I would have hit the hell out of you," Beomgyu only raised his eyes from the floor just to meet Taehyun's brown pair and as the quote says 'if stares could kill', Beomgyu would have been dead already.

"Just.. just listen to me pretty please. We've been talking for about three hours now and from all the things I've told you, is this what you realised? Huh? That all you need to do is take a walk on the park or the beach or wherever and then what? You'll come back and start with all this crying over and over again? There is nothing you will loose of you don't try! Just ask him directly, be bold if you want to get an answer fast! Be slow, be smooth or whatever, just do it! Soobin is someone who understands and I am pretty sure he wouldn't treat you any different even if things don't turn out the way you would like them to, which I doubt," Taehyun took a deep breathe as a sign of wanting to relax himself. It was a topic he could understand but the boy across him wouldn't get the hints Taehyun was giving.

"For the sake of psychology and all the online 'how do you realise that you crush likes you' tests you took, listen to me for one last time. Go in your room, take your phone and call him. Call Soobin and make sure to let him know about the way you feel. I know this is not easy and I know you need a lot of courage to take such a bit step but it will be worth it. You don't even know how Soobin feels how are you so sure of a rejection in the first place?"

"How?! Because Soobin is nice to everyone! Being nice to me and spending time with me doesn't directly mean that he feels the same things about me like I do! And I like him way too much to loose him just because I can't control the way I feel! I spend way too much time stuck in here with you, does it mean that I like you? See? Doesn't make sense, so let me go!"

"Stop crying for the sake of Lord Voldemort!" And it already was too late to say something else, something to change up the mood a bit.  
Beomgyu's warm tears fell slowly like waterfalls down his face, heart too heavy to keep all these nonstop blooming emotions, head full of bad thoughts. And though Taehyun was doing his best, spreading positive possibilities and hopeful thoughts, Beomgyu couldn't take the idea of rejection out of his mind.

Loosing someone you love, just because you over-love him.

That's unfair. And Beomgyu was so full of love, he had so much of it to give.

His head couldn't keep it up with the thought of losing a friend, a strong anchor, a beloved 'stranger'. It would be one of his worsts nightmares, becoming true.

For Beomgyu, Soobin was very special.  
Since the day Soobin approached him, back then when school still has a happy place to visit, when the days seemed to be endless and the nights where only filled with beautiful dreams, Soobin never left Beomgyu's side.  
And even now, where the days are getting shorted and shorted as the time is passing by, and visiting college, that slowly comes to its end, is just one more important activity of their life, Soobin still is next Beomgyu's side.  
Every, single, day.

It would be too sad and awful to loose all these memories, all these experiences and moments they shared just because..  
Just because Beomgyu's heart lost a few heartbeats once in a while, and just watched for a bit too long here and there, because in Beomgyu's eyes Soobin was someone who deserved all eyes on him.

"Just, let me go Taehyun, I need to get out for a little bit and I swear I'll be fine!" Beomgyu's breathe was unstable as more tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. It almost felt like choking. Swallowing your own feelings down over and over again, pushing the back in, as down as they can get, afraid that one day, all of a sudden they could explode without a giving you a warning.

"Alright," Taehyun pressed him into a hug, feeling sorry for the Beomgyu. The way things are and the way things seem to be are two very different points and you want know what is what, until you figure it out. This is what Taehyun was trying to explain but it was clear that fear was taking over in Beomgyu's head, every single minute.

"Alright then, free to go. At the end of the day, you'll still do whatever you think is right. But just listen to this before you go; some day, eventually, you'll break. And you'll break in front of him, I'm 100% sure about that, because you can go for as many walks as you like, you can cry as much as you like and you can suck in your emotions as much you like but unfortunately one day all these things will explode and believe me or not, this will be the best day of your entire life, whatever the results might me! In this case I'm 101% that Soobin is as crazy about you as you are about him but I think my voice doesn't do much in your head so I will not waist my previous time repeating things. Go for a walk, things a little bit and when you finally come back please get me a barbecue pizza. Also, you happen to be a huge fool."

Beomgyu couldn't stop but laughing between his sobs as Taehyun ended his speech and opened up the door for him.

"I... there really isn't much to say now but I owe you much more than just a 'Thank You' really. I don't know how to repay you for this! Someone else in your position would have stopped talking with me and you just-"

"Aaah stop crying and go already! Just in case you don't turn back home in one and a half hour and I need to get out there looking for a crying child, where exactly do you plan to go at 7 in the afternoon?"

"To the beach. I'll visit the beach."

——————

The waves were hitting strongly the sand, just a few meters in front of him.  
Beomgyu was just sitting there, his only company; himself, thinking and over thinking again and again.

It was a stupid reason to cry about, and Beomgyu clearly knew that there was just one way to get an answer. Taehyun wasn't wrong and Beomgyu knew that very well. This is not the first time he talked with Taehyun about this situation. And this also wasn't the first or second time he went away from the apartment sobbing on the streets, looking for a lonely and random spot to place his messed thoughts.

Slowly but surely, Beomgyu had enough of his own feelings choking him to death. Making him regret every step he made, not being quite sure how to handle his feelings around Soobin.

But Beomgyu also knew that he was selfish. There was something really selfish in the way he didn't want to let Soobin know of his emotion towards him, there was a bit of selfishness in all their endless phone calls, there was selfishness anywhere, where Soobin was involved. Because Beomgyu was selfish but he had a reason.  
It wasn't just about the company the other shared or in general any kind of activity their both took part in. There was something really sweet and warm, almost addicting, in the way Soobin treated Beomgyu.  
The other knew about his flaws and about his ups and downs. He knew when to say what, it was almost as he could read Beomgyu's labyrinth mind and so Beomgyu couldn't help but get impressed.  
It was Soobin the one who knew how to speak and place Beomgyu's thoughts in peace, it was Soobin who could heal some open wounds and it was Soobin who could open new, fresh and painful wounds in Beomgyu's soul as well.  
And Beomgyu could live with that.  
As long as it would take, he could live with that.

But the time was passing by somehow too slow but then again too fast, not leaving much room for Beomgyu's feelings to disappear. If that ever could be possible.

And despite being selfish and scared, there was a small side in Beomgyu's heart, that's like to let things out. And though Beomgyu was afraid of this side, there was a part of him who would love to let everything out.

And if that moment had to happen, it might as well, happen fast.

Beomgyu took out his phone, unlocked the screen and just started at his display for a while.

Normally, these things happen face to face.  
A reaction can be seen in the others eyes, it's almost like the feelings are floating on the air, and just maybe this is what Beomgyu should have done.  
Stood up and make his way to Soobin's studio apartment, he could've invited him for a coffee or they could go and grab something to eat. There where many opportunities he could have chosen, but in order for someone to get this far, there's also much power required.  
And that's the last thing Beomgyu had at that time. Power.  
The last thing he wanted to see would be the disappointment or the disgust in Soobin's piercing eyes. That would be the end of him.

He's rather have a very non realistic reaction, a fake one. One, too good to true. One that wouldn't hurt that much. At least not as much as Beomgyu expected.

And then, he'd be ready to face the consequences of his action. The rejection. The sudden distance. The small 'hello's' and long 'bye's'. The no existing 'I'll text later' and all the empty stares on the college halls.

Because Beomgyu was ready for a rejection but he also was ready for the final fall of their strong friendship.  
A part of him really wanted to believe Taehyun's words; his beloved friend might even be interested as well or maybe interest can start building up on Soobin, emotions and feelings work in a weird way.  
But he'd rather be prepared for a shutdown instead of a possible -in his bubble dreams- acceptance and reflection of the same feels from Soobin. It almost feels like he would ask for too much.

So Beomgyu just started on his phone, thinking about the many possible ways of reaching out to Soobin.

He could text him. But this is definitely not a good move at all.

Confessing through the phone is in general not a good move at all, but texting... that'd be the cherry on the cake.

Calling him, but Beomgyu didn't trust his own voice. He'd break down as soon as he'd hear Soobin's voice for sure.

There were so many things he wanted to say and the time seem to pass by so slowly as he sat there at the cold beach all by himself.

So much to say and so much time left...

An idea popped in his head, as he was sliding through his apps, as one of them caught his attention.  
There was the so called 'Voice Memo' Beomgyu never used before.  
It would fit. It should fit. It definitely was a weird decision but what could possibly go wrong, if Beomgyu would just record his confession? Nothing to waste, almost nothing to lose.

With shaking hands, he pressed the icon and a new page popped on his screen. Ready to go.

He took a deep breathe and suddenly, he realised what he was about to do. A sudden rush of adrenaline and emotional pain took over his body, as his voice started trembling again. A sob escaped from the deepest of his heart, though he promised himself; there is no comeback.

Clicking on the red button on his screen, the app started recording every possible sound.  
It was as if his voice was stuck on the walls of his throat, the words hiding in his mouth, heart aching all over again.

" I really don't know how to start this or what to say or how exactly to say the things I want to say, in order to not scare you. At the end of the day, you are the one good around words.  
I don't know if I should be ashamed that I brought myself to such a place, is there even something for me to be ashamed of in this case? I don't really know.  
I firstly thought, that this was just a little phase. 'It will be over soon' is the thing I used to repeat all the time to myself.  
But as the time passed by, nothing was over.  
Maybe it's not just my fault, for getting to such a situation. Maybe it's none's fault. Maybe it even is your own fault, Soobin.  
I don't know, I truly have no idea.  
And I am sorry for the way I feel. I truly am.  
I apologise for my heart can't handle you anymore. There's something in you, something in the way when I am around you that just melts me from time to time. And it hurts.  
In all ways. It hurts to know that I have made these mess of unbearable feelings, I shower in shame every single time I think about you, but I guess I became so used to it to the point where it doesn't bother me anymore. And I feel ashamed about it.  
I am so sorry for letting myself fall for you, but I don't regret it. I am ashamed it, yes. But regret it? No. Loving you seems so easy for me and I might hate me for that but how could I stop myself? Huh?  
I wish I could show you a view from yourself through my eyes. I am sure you'd love every single part of you. So this is what I do, this is what happens with me.  
I apologise.  
I don't ask for reflecting feelings, I, in fact, don't ask for anything. I just wanted you to know.  
There's a selfish part inside me, pushing down my feelings, making me swallow my emotions every single second, to be able and enjoy the days next to you, knowing that you won't try to avoid me. But I guess, the selfish part in me isn't as strong as it used to be.  
I've found myself hurting my self for loving you. And I apologised and will apologise again and again, I just can't keep it up anymore.  
As I said, there is no need to repay me with an answer. I might not want to know and you might not want to tell. And that's alright.  
I just...  
Soobin, I love you with all my heart.  
And I apologise."

Beomgyu took a deep breath as the tears started falling down his cheeks without his permission.  
The sea was silent, as if trying to soothe him with her soft waves.

The action Beomgyu took, was an action of risk. Risk to loose someone you truly love, someone you truly adore.  
To loose someone, because your love for them has gotten stronger. And that's unfair.

"But how could I possibly not love you? Huh? How can I not love you, when you are the begin of my day and the end of my night? How can I stay away from you? When all I can think about is you and your words and all the amazing things you do and mesmerise me? How can I stay away? How can I not fall with all these unaware tricks of yours?  
I am sorry, the last thing I've ever wanted in my life was to destroy our strong bond.  
But I can't keep all these things inside anymore. Everything blooms when I am around you and I just can't let go of this addicting feeling. I don't want to.  
So, I just wanted you to know. And if you are not fine with it, I will understand it.  
I swear."

Beomgyu took a deep breathe and wiped his tears away. With the stars as comfort, he just wanted to end his endless confession and if possible, disappear from this world for a few centuries. Sadly, things don't work this way.

"Choi Soobin, from the day I saw, until this very day I am recording this endless message, I've loved you with my entire heart. I wish I could use other words to describe my feelings. A simple 'I love you' doesn't seem to fulfil its duty. I.. I adore you very much. I love you very much. I wish things were different but they are not and that's okay for me.  
But I love you so deeply and I apologise for the last time.  
I wish I had the guts to come right in front of you to tell you all these things. I really wish I could. But I can't. Because I love you.  
And I don't regret it."

Beomgyu pressed the 'stop' button.  
A twenty minutes long monologue, full of 'I love you's' and apologies, and Beomgyu still couldn't believe what he was done.

He would either send it directly and end this mess here.  
He would either delete it and continue his everyday life like this.  
There were too options and weirdly, both sounded good to him. He wasn't ready for such a step but would he ever be ready?  
It's now of never isn't it? Would he ever actually do it? His soul has been crying for weeks, his heart was an endless maze full of fear and pain from losing something precious.  
What was right and what was wrong?

Beomgyu's mind seemed to not cooperate anymore, everything was blank. The tears streaming down his eyes like endless seas drowning him in the deepest and darkest thoughts.

As if there wasn't any solution to this.  
You either speak, or, you either don't say a single word until the feelings disappear with this endless time.

Beomgyu wasn't ready for this.  
And he might never be.  
He took his phone in his hands again and deleted the recorded tape.

At that moment he knew.  
He lost his chance.

"What a waste of such beautiful words. Am I a lucky one for being on the right spot at the right time huh?"

It was either the universe playing games with his head or maybe even the fact that he cried so much, but he heard a voice.  
A voice, he couldn't get out of his head.

"I guess I am a lucky one, what do you think?" and as if the Heavens were laughing with his pain, pointing dirty fingers at him, Beomgyu found himself dumbfounded, sitting frozen on the same spot he sat for the past few minutes. But this time he wasn't alone.  
The figure of the boy he so much adored took a comfortable place next to him, crossed legs on the sand -not really minding from getting dirty-, head loosely resting on the palm of his left hand.

Beomgyu stood there frozen. As if he had forgotten the right way to speak, as if he had forgotten how to move, how to breathe, how to act.

With wet tears on his face, he just stared at the Soobin, who seemed to be very comfortable at such a cold night.

"You know, I never thought I'd hear something like this coming from you. I am really amazed.  
I am also amazed by a few more things, you know. You think so little of yourself. You are so stubborn to the point where you won't hear what others are telling you. I guess this is the only think you should apologise for."

Beomgyu couldn't believe in his eyes or his ears. It was almost as he was asking for someone to pinch him just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This, was too good to be real. Out of imagination.

"Where you- did you perhaps...  
Where you here all the time? What are you even doing here? Why are you here anyways?" a sudden rush of questions found their way out of Beomgyu's mouth. Questions he simply couldn't keep back.

"Please tell me I didn't just embarrass myself like this.."

"If it makes you feel any better; yes, I was here all this time. In fact, just to push your strong curiosity away, Taehyun did one of his magic tricks and just called me, which to be honest, scared me a little since it's a bit too late for phone talks. And I guess he told me a few things I needed to know and well, here I am. And yes, for your information I've listened to everything from the beginning until the very end.  
And I might be better when it comes on words but you didn't do bad this time. I am very impressed." Soobin smiled softly as he rested his cheek on his right hand this time, getting a better view of Beomgyu.

"Taehyun what? I don't think I can understand, I-"

"Hey, look at me.  
I guess I know you long enough to understand the way you feel, to read you like a ripped page of a known book. But I guess I don't know you too good to understand the way you translate love.  
And I deeply apologise for that as well.  
But I guess, I am not the only one here having this issue. I guess you don't know me long enough to understand the way I translate love, Beomgyu. Only if you knew.." Soobin just smiled casually, the way he smiled when he is thinking of something funny or exciting. Eyes reading Beomgyu's actions, though there wasn't much too read.  
He stood there frozen, eyes fixed on Soobin's shoelaces, blushed cheeks, dried tears on his cheeks.

He was shocked and embarrassed and overwhelmed. He didn't understand much, nothing to be more specific. But one thing he surely couldn't handle, was Soobin's reaction.  
A casual chitchat, smiling here, smiling there, talking under shadowed words, playing with his sentences confusing Beomgyu even more.  
An unexpected reaction, almost too scary to be true.

"I really really am sorry. I am so sorry to the point where I'd rather loose you than know that I have to live for the rest of my life under my selfish decisions, but I'd rather- I... I really don't know.. I apologise. Really.. but-"

"And you might be selfish because you only thought of yourself, that's a bit true. But it's not entirely your fault. You didn't know. And that's okay. I am not 100% sure if you actually understand what is going on right now.." and with that a chuckle Soobin moved a bit closer to the confused boy, a smile still hanging loosely from his lips.  
Beomgyu's serious gaze, left Soobin's shoelaces only to slowly meet his piercing brown eyes, that sweetly looked already at his direction.

"Let me just-" and with that Soobin threw his arms softly around Beomgyu's shaking body.  
"If you just knew from the beginning on, things would have been very very different."

Like a rush from different kinds of explosions, emotions broke in to Beomgyu's chest, like wild flowers; blooming and blooming over and over again, non-stopping explosions of anything a human can feel. From the saddest feeling to the happiest once.

Beomgyu couldn't believe the situation he was experiencing. Way too natural, way too good. This couldn't be real, such a good dream to be true. But as Soobin pulled him closer into his arms and carried slowly and softly the back of his neck, something screamed to him reality.

"I don't understand, I am not sure if I understand. Don't play with me around!" Beomgyu's uncontrollably tears were falling again and again, hands turned into fists, softly punching Soobin on the chest. "What are you telling me? Huh? Please don't play around with me, I can't handle this anymore!"

"I think I made it clear didn't I?" Soobin carried the others hair softly and away the tears with the tips of his fingers. "Listen closely," fingertips started traveling around Beomgyu's face, that shown sweetly underneath the moonlight, softly caring away the tears with a gentle touch.  
"There's something in me, burning too strong for you. And it burned for so long, I no longer can stop it." Soobin locked his eyes in Beomgyu's gates.

"What are you talking- what are you saying? I can't believe this oh my-"

"I'm speaking the truth you are so afraid to hear. It's almost as if you wished for a straight rejection, I can't believe this! Well for your bad dear Beomgyu, you were not the only one suffering all this time." chuckles there, smiles here, Beomgyu couldn't believe this. And for a weird reason, his tears couldn't stop falling over and over again, he couldn't look Soobin in the eyes anymore.  
There was something burning him from the inside again, taking his breathe away.  
Perhaps it was Soobin's presence. It definitely was Soobin's presence. The boy next to him, sitting there with one his most beautiful smiles decorating his well sculptured face, hands now resting on his own thighs, looking like the most peaceful human being, full of mysterious adventures.  
Beomgyu was mesmerised once again and again and again. How could someone not love him?

"I am not sure I clearly understand, and the last thing I need now is a misunderstood treatment. Please just-"

"Is there something specific you want to know, then?" Soobin smiled cunningly.

"There is something I need to know, Soobin. Please don't do this to me.."

"I love you so much, that words can't even get near the feelings I have developed for you. This might not be enough for you to hear but the only thing I can hope is for you to believe me. Besides, how could I miss the hints, right? I was reflecting your feelings and you didn't even notice.. I didn't even notice! Two fools under the same sky of feelings.. we own Taehyun an apology and a big thank you! This boy, if I was in his shoes I'd have to talk with a psychologist as soon as possible.." and again, everything came so normal, so natural from Soobin's side.

His voice was stable and smooth, while Beomgyu's was shaking like the leaves on a tree at a windy afternoon. Soobin leaned himself on Beomgyu's side and spread his arm around his shoulder, while Beomgyu himself struggled to keep himself up, to keep himself stable and calm.

And though Soobin seemed to be relaxed and calm as well as sure about his moves and actions, he in fact felt terrified. He was more unsure that ever, there was something in the way they both exposed their feelings so quickly, so uncareful, so unprepared that terrified him to death.

The truth was there, standing naked in front of them, letting them know about something they both tried to hide until it broke into tiny pieces leaving a mess behind. A sweet sweet mess that Soobin was so excited to uncover. 

So as he sat there, the tension thickly covering the area, air too thick, too hot, too strong to breathe, a wave of feelings hit him without a warning.

A sudden need to speak out was choking him unterneath his beautiful smile. And the fact that Beomgyu seemed to be even more confused and dazed choked him even more.

"It happend too fast, right? Too unexpected. But I am so glad it did. I couldn't keep it up with myself anymore. Too much pain to handle, too many sleepless nights, too much pressure. But little did I know.." Soobin teased again with a smile.

"I don't know what to say. I really.. I-"

"I mean, you are never speechless, actually you never stop talking. It is quite scary when you don't say anything though. Being serious looks different on you."

"But what do we do now though?" and with that, after all these long minutes of staring at the sea, or the sky or Soobin's shoelaces, staring at evrything but Soobin, Beomgyu's eyes started searching for the warmest pair of the brown eyes he so much loved. And as he expected, once he locked his gaze with those eyes, he simple couldn't stop starring. 

Soobin laughed slightly, gaze falling at sand, cheeks burning with a soft shades of red, that was even more appealing underneath the moon. 

"What do we do now, right? Well, after it took us so much time to finally realise the amount of stupidity we both carry in our heads, after all this dumb fooling with each other, I'd say we just continue our lives the way did before we knew the truth right?" maybe Soobin's sarcasm caught Beomgyu a bit off guard, because Beomgyu definitely lost a few heartbeats after the words left Soobin's mouth so coldly.

And though the words seemed to be leaving his mouth coldly, Soobin's hug did the opposite.

Like a warm prison Soobin's arms locked Beomgyu so tight, pulling him in, keeping as near as possible. But this time, Beomgyu reacted. His arms wrapped around the other, making sure to lock him in as well, to keep him there, afraid of losing him, afraid that maybe the lonely waves would get jealous and take him away from him. Take his happiness out of his life. 

"I don't fully agree with this statement." and as if Beomgyu had found himself again, he slightly slapped Soobin's shoulder. 

"Glad to hear that!" Soobin let slowly his hand slide away from Beomgyu’s body, and when they both were just free from each other, it almost felt like everything that needed to be said was said and everything that needed to get done was almost done.

Soobin carefully passed his soft fingertips over Beomgyu’s tears eyes, casually caring his soft cheek afterwards, strangely moving a tiny bit forward every passing second, getting closer to the addicting smell of strawberries and home and dreams and everything he loved the most.

Like two magnets strongly attracting on each other, just a few centimetres away from the last and final pull, they stood there, eyes fixed on each other, locked in between answers and questions and moves and feelings.  
Nothing could tear them apart from now on.  
No, when Soobin couldn’t stop himself anymore and leaned forward without a warning, quickly locking his lips on a soft pair, taking as much as he can. And even that wasn’t enough.  
Deep desire bloomed in his chest, moves too unclear to be controlled.

And there, at that moment they both knew; they broke the distance that was keeping them apart. They broke this uneasy feeling of shame and selfishness. They broke everything and placed the broken pieces of the puzzle in their own way.

Beomgyu, who was caught off guard, didn’t even think to spent any second to try and figure out about what was going on. It was clear.  
Hands wrapped around Soobin’s hot neck, he pressed the other closer again, trying to keep him there, and near as possible, as strong as possible.

Messy lips, heavy breathes, closed eyes and sweaty palms showing affection with gentle and soft moves.

“I am so glad you reflected my emotions. I don’t know what I would do if you-“

“I am the one here, who is more glad about it.” Soobin pulled Beomgyu once again closer in his arms, leaning soft kisses on Beomgyu’s hot cheeks, caring softly his hair, eyes closed, taking in everything, trying to realise if this is just a very beautiful dream or a unrealistic reality.

Words couldn’t describe their feelings, there was simply nothing comparing the way they felt about each other.  
Nothing too strong to bring Beomgyu’s feelings to words every time Soobin carried his soft lips against his skin, nothing too strong to translate the way Soobin bloomed inside his heart without any permission.  
There was simply nothing.  
Nothing could compared the way they felt about each other.  
Absolutely nothing.  
Besides Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for taking a look on my oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I have a bad feeling that Soogyu is a little underrated ship, but I might even be wrong. However, I decided to post one of my thousand ideas ALTHOUGH a strong editing is required but I just really wanted to share it so tadaa~ (look forward to the edited version I guess??¿¿??¿😂)
> 
> I’d really appreciate any kind of feedback, so if there’s anything you feel the need to let me know of, just leave a comment (:
> 
> find me on twitter; @soobinsrolls 
> 
> BESIDES LETS TAKE A HUGE MOMENTS AS A FANDOM, AND LETS APPRECIATE TXT’s COMEBACK AKJAGAGNAKS I AM CRYING ALREADY:’)


End file.
